The Hunter's Clan
by Hiei449
Summary: Yugi and the others are vampire hunters and must join a clan of good vampires to save the humans. Can they save them or is there a way to turn the vampires human again?
1. Prologue

Author: Sorry I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can still do anything I want with them. Mwahahahahaha.  
  
Yugi: ;;sweat drop;;  
  
Yami: Who says?  
  
Author: It's part of the lifetime contract you signed.  
  
Yami: What!? No Fair!?  
  
Yugi: Oh come on Yami. It might be fun.  
  
Yami: oh all right.  
  
Author: Ok, now on to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Over the years following Pegasus's Dueling Tournament, monsters known as vampires destroyed the whole world. They hunted in clans, but they all had one thing on their minds, to kill humans and make their clans stronger. The police set up groups of humans to kill these beasts. None of them succeeded. But one group was the best out of all of them. Their names were Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Tristan. But there was one clan of vampires that no one, not even they knew about, were still human. They were the Dragon clan. Very few vampires knew about them. Their queen and her friends were locked away by her most trusted friend in a tomb that was taken from Egypt and brought back to the heart of New York City where no one would suspect that the Dragon clan lives, feeding off of rats and stray cats. They lived in the darkness of the underground, below even the sewers. There they protected their queen and her friends for 3000 years until it will be time for her re-awakening. But they will not be vampires that kill humans. No, they will be ones that protect them. The vampire hunters will have a new ally. 


	2. Dragon Symbol

Yeah, another chapter ready to go. Let's meet the team.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Dragon Symbol  
  
"Fifteen vampires from the Red Snake clan and ten more from the Black River clan. How many more do we have to kill?" a blond haired boy asked. "As many as we can find, Joey," a brown haired boy said as they walking into the dance club. "Yeah, but don't you think we could have a little fun for once?" Joey whined. Joey was at the age of 21 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a shirt that had some blood splattered on it. "I think Joey's right. We haven't had any fun for a long time, Seto" a boy with multi-colored hair said. "We can't, Yugi," Seto said. Seto was a 23-year-old boy with brown hair and cold, blue eyes. He wore his usual shirt and pants with a long trench coat. Yugi was 21 but was still a little shorter than the rest of them. He wore a pair of leather pants and a black shirt with a leather jacket over it.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's not fight." Yugi turned and looked at the brunet named Tristan. He was 22 and had brown eyes. He wore his usual jeans and a long sleeved shirt with his tan trench coat. Next to him stood Bakura and Yami Bakura. Bakura was now 21. Yami Bakura stood a little taller than Bakura, but they still looked almost the same. They both had snow-white hair with blue eyes. Behind Yugi stood Yami. He looked much like Yugi but was taller and had lightning bolts of golden hair running through the darker part of his hair. He wore an outfit similar to Yugi's only he also had a black trench coat.  
  
"It sure would be nice to have some fun once in a while. I say we party for a little while. I think we've deserved it," Yugi said. "I agree," Bakura said. "Hey, I'll second that," Joey said. "I want to as well," A small boy said. It was Mokuba. He was 16 now and stood about as tall as Yugi. His black hair and blue eyes looked the same as though they were still at the Duelist Kingdom. "That's a good idea," Tristan said. "It looks like we're outnumbered," Yami said. "It looks that way. You guys go and party, well be over here," Seto said. Yugi and the other jumped for joy before heading over to the dance floor while Yami, Seto, and Yami Bakura went over to the bar and sat down.  
  
"So, where are we to go tomorrow night?" Yami Bakura asked. Yami took out a piece of paper and looked at it: "We're to go to the center of New York City tomorrow. There were some reports of dead animals with strange bites on their necks." Just as those words left his lips, a tray was dropped and shattering glass could be heard. Yami and the other two turned to see a girl of about the age of 12 standing their trembling. Yami couldn't tell is she had pale skin or not cause of the colored lights. She had dark blond hair pulled back into a hair tie and wore torn blue jeans and a tank top that had a red dragon on it. Next to her stood another girl of about the same age with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless trench coat over a red tank top and black leather pants that had a red dragon going up the side of them.  
  
"Do you think that they're part of the Red Snake clan?" Seto asked. "No, there would have been a red snake instead of a red dragon on their clothes," Yami Bakura said. Yami told the bartender to stop the music and turn on the regular lights. The bartender did, and when the lights came on, the guys could see that they were unbelievably pale. "Vampires!" Seto yelled as he pulled out his gun. The two girls screamed and ran. Yami, Seto and Yami Bakura ran after them while Yugi and the others caught up to them. The girls ran down one of the allies and jumped up onto the roof. "Oh man. Well never catch them now," Joey said. Yami though had an odd feeling that they were going to meet again.  
  
Later that day, Yami was on the computer looking up information. "Yami, what are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be in bed resting for tonight?" Yugi said. "I know, but I want to see if there are any vampire clans with a red dragon symbol," Yami said. "Anything?" Yugi asked as he came up behind him. "Not much. Just that there was a clan about 3000 years ago that nearly dies out called the Dragon Clan. Their symbol was the red dragon. There are also many reports of vampires with a red dragon somewhere on their clothing that had been walking around and picking up stray cats and dogs as well as rats," Yami said. "Wow. Do you think they eat them?" Yugi asked. "I'm not sure. I've never known a vampire who doesn't feed off of human blood," Yami said.  
  
"Well, let's just get some rest and talk about it tonight," Yugi said as he pulled Yami off the computer chair. Yami let Yugi drag them to the bedroom. They shared the same bedroom but with different beds.  
  
While they were going to sleep, someone else was preparing for a special occasion. "When can we finally awaken her?" "Soon, but her friends come first. Afterwards, we can awaken her and her high priestess." "Look, here comes Tori and Shuranda." The two girls that Yami and the others were chasing came running down the dark tunnel. "Where have you two been?" "I'm sorry but we were being chased by hunters," the blond one said. "That's alright, as long as you weren't hurt. Now into your coffins." The two girls nodded and went over to two coffins that looked like they were from Egypt. They laid down in them and the covers were placed over them to keep the sunlight from above from burning them. "Sleep well, for when you awaken we will rise the last five friends of the queen." 


	3. Trish

So, now you've met two of the six friends of the queen of the Dragon clan. They are Tory and Shuranda. Just so you know, the blond one is Tory and the brunet is Shuranda. Ok, on to the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Trish  
  
The night was unusually quiet. There were some signs of vampires, but they were all trying to get to some place. What was even stranger was that each of the vampires that they had killed were turned and not born a vampire. They also wore a red dragon on their clothes. "Why is it that there are no signs of the Red Snake or the Black River clans anywhere?" Joey said. "I'm not sure," Yami replied. Soon, they saw Yugi and Bakura running up to them. "What did you find?" Joey asked. "Nothing, except that whenever we asked them where they were going, they each replied the same thing," Yugi said. "What did they say?" Yami asked. "They said that they were going to help the queen," Bakura said. "That's strange since all of the one's we've killed said the same thing," Tristan said. "Who is this queen though?" Seto asked. "That's what we've got to find out," Yami said as he walked down another street.  
  
They had already covered most of the area and were now heading for China Town. What they didn't see was that a group of vampires were watching them from above. "What shall we do with them?" A girl of about 21 was the leader of the group. "Take the little one with the multi-colored hair and bring him to me." "And the others?" The girl smirked: "Kill them." The other vampires nodded and flew off into the night. The leader could be heard laughing as she watched her servants fly off after the group of humans.  
  
Mokuba turned around and looked down the street. "What's wrong little brother?" Seto asked. "I thought I heard someone laughing," Mokuba said. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Joey yelled. "It's nothing. Just thought I heard something. Let's keep moving," Mokuba said as he caught up to his brother. Several of the streets that they walked down had dead animals. A crash was heard in an ally, and a vampire came running out. Yami ran after it and grabbed it by the collar of his shirt: "And where do you think you're going?" "The queen. I must help the queen," the vampire said as it tried to get away. "Who is this queen?" Joey asked. "The queen of the Dragon clan. She will save us all," the vampire said. Surprisingly enough, the vampire didn't attack any of them. Instead, he pushed Yami out of the way before a silver steak was thrown at him. The vampire cried out in pain before turning to ash. Several vampires jumped down off a building and grabbed all of them. They flew off with Yugi. "Yugi," Yami cried. "Guys, help," Yugi cried. The vampire took off on top of a building and ran on the tops of the buildings.  
  
"The queen of the Black River clan will be very pleased with us," the vampire laughed. "I don't think so." The vampire stopped dead in his tracks. There stood a girl that looked about the age of 11. She had long black and red hair and golden bangs. She wore gold around her wrists and neck. She also wore a pair of leather pants and a tight fitting, black shirt. "Put the boy down," she said. "And who are you?" the vampire asked. "My name is Trish, and I'm one of the queen's friends," Trish said calmly. The vampire began to tremble. "Now put him down," Trish said. The vampire turned and took off with Yugi. Before he could reach the edge of the building, Trish was already there. She pulled out a silver steak and rammed it as hard as she could into his body. The vampire turned to ash in no time.  
  
Yugi looked at her in aw. Trish picked Yugi up: "Hold on tight." Yugi did as he was told, and Trish flew off with Yugi on his back. Trish took him to the center of the city and stopped in the street. "Follow me," Trish said. Yugi followed her over to a run down building where there was writing all around it. Trish went inside, and Yugi followed. They went over to a hole in the ground and jumped down it. There wasn't much light save the candle's. They walked for a little while down the tunnel until it opened up to what looked like a tomb. There were two doors and six coffins were laid out. Three of them were open. "What is this place?" Yugi asked. "This is my home. The Dragon clan lives here. It is almost sunrise. I must rest now, but you will be safe here," Trish said before getting into her coffin and covering herself up with the lid. Yugi decided to look around a bit. The walls were covered with hieroglyphics. The doors were made out of gold. "Who could be in there?" Yugi thought.  
  
Who could be in there? And who is this girl Trish and is she friends or foe? Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. Queen of the Vampires

Well, Yugi's been taken, Trish has helped him, the rest of the gang are being attacked by a group of vampires. What else can go wrong? We're about to find out.  
  
Chapter 3 Queen of the Vampires  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked. "I don't know," Yami said. "Let's just take care of these guys so that we can-" Seto was cut off as the sun began to rise. All of the vampires cried out in pain as their bodies caught fire. The guys watched as they burned to death and turned to ash. "I guess that did the trick," Tristan said as he kicked some of the ash. "Now let's find Yugi," Bakura said. Everyone agreed and spread out to find him. 'Please be alright, Yugi,' Yami prayed.  
  
"This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like this," Yugi said. He was exploring the place and checking out all the rooms. Each one had a different main picture, as though each one were a page to a story. Some showed two girls fighting off monsters. Other's showed the love of one of the girls and a man. "I wander who they are," Yugi said as approached one of the pictures. It was of a girl who looked like she ruled a kingdom. She was dressed in lots of clothing and jewels. There were diamonds, rubies, and all kinds of rare jewels placed on the picture. Surrounding the girl were a bunch of creatures, and below her stood a palace. "She must have been very important," Yugi said. "She was."  
  
Yugi turned around to see the blond girl that they had been chasing a couple nights back. "She was the queen of the Dragon clan," she said. "Who are you?" Yugi asked. "My name is Tori. I live here with the rest of the clan. I promise I wont harm you," Tori said. "What is the Dragon clan?" Yugi asked. "The Dragon clan is-," she was cut off as she felt her leg begin to burn. Yugi saw that the sun had begun to rise and that it was coming through the holes in the ceiling. It was burning her leg. Yugi ran over to her and blocked the sun from hitting her. He than grabbed her and took her over to the coffins: "Which one is yours?" Tori pointed to the one on the far right. It was golden and showed the queen with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other on the cover of it. Yugi placed Tori inside and slid the cover over her. "Looks like we'll have to talk later," Yugi said as he ran his fingers over the coffin.  
  
Yami was pacing back and forth in the apartment. He was tired but couldn't sleep knowing that Yugi was out there and might be in danger. "Yami, will you sit down. You're going to put a hole in the rug," Joey said. "I can't help it. What if Yugi's in trouble? What if he needs us? What if-." "What if the ski turns to fire, and you nose falls off? Listen, Yugi is fine. We'll find him. He'll be alright," Tristan said. "I know, but I can't help but worry," Yami said. "Yeah well, you'd better get some sleep. You can't help Yugi if you're tired," Tristan said as he dragged Yami out of the living room. Yami went into his room and laid down on the bed. He couldn't help but keep worrying about Yugi. He soon fell asleep while deep in his thoughts.  
  
Night soon fell and the guys were back out looking for Yugi. They hadn't seen many vampires that wore red dragons. They mostly saw Black River and Deadly Poison clans. Yami just wanted to find Yugi. "Yo, Yami. Will you calm down? We'll find him," Joey said. Yami only glared at him and kept walking. Joey put some distance between them knowing that a mad Yami is nothing compared to a pissed off Yami. "Man, I've never seen him like this," Tristan said. "We'd better find Yugi before Yami goes insane," Joey said. "Hey, what's that?" Bakura asked. It was an old rundown building that had spray-painted writing all over it. One of the drawings on it caught Yami's eye. It was a red dragon. "Come on. Let's check it out," Seto said. They all walked in to find the place empty. "Wow, I would have at least thought that there'd be some trash or something. This place is spotless," Joey said. "Doesn't it seem strange that an old run down place like this is clean enough to eat off the floor?" Yami Bakura said. "Hey, you're right. Why would someone keep it clean if no one's here?" Mokuba asked. "Hey, what's that?" Tristan asked. It was a hole in the ground. The hole was a perfect circle. "It's man made. We'd better check it out," Bakura said.  
  
"Looks like night has fallen. That's good," Yugi said. He watched as three of the six covers were removed. Trish, Tori, and Shuranda came out and stretched. "I hate being a vampire," Tori said. "Same here, but what choice to we have?" Trish said. "Trish is right. All we can do now is help protect the people who are still human," Shuranda said. "Let's quit the chit chat. We've got a guest," Trish said. Shuranda and Tori looked over at Yugi. "Oh, I remember him. I was talking to him earlier," Tori said. "Hey, maybe he can help us," Shuranda said. "Help you with what?" Yugi asked. Trish and the others looked at each other before getting out of their coffins and sitting on the floor. Yugi joined them, and they began to tell him everything.  
  
What is it that Yugi must help them do? And what is going to happen to the girls when Yami and the others come looking for Yugi? Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Discovered

Yeah, it's the next chapter. Here you will be able to see, or read in this case, what happened in the past. There will also be a duel.  
  
Chapter 4 Discovered  
  
  
  
"So, you guys are vampires, but you were turned. You're looking for a way to be human again, and for now you're protecting humans. So, what about the queen?" Yugi asked. "The queen is just a normal teenager who was betrayed by her best friend. The high priestess is one of her friends, but she was locked away as well. We're hoping to revive them both," Trish said. "How is it that you can be her friends when you goys were turned at least 10 years ago?" Yugi asked. "Well, the queen was revived at that time and saved us. Unfortunately, her ex-friend had lived as well and locked her away again," Tori said. "Kind of reminds me of a friend I once had," Yugi said. Trish was shuffling something around. "Whacha got there, Trish?" Yugi asked. "I know it may sound childish but they're duel monster cards," Trish said. "You like Duel monsters? That's so weird. So do I," Yugi said as he pulled out his deck. "Really! Cool. How about a duel?" Trish asked. "Ok," Yugi said as he shuffled his deck. They each placed their decks down and took 5 cards, and the duel began.  
  
Yami and the others were following the tunnel. Joey had found an old torch and lit it with one of the candles. "Man, someone had to have had a lot of time on their hands to make this," Joey said. "Yeah, I mean it's perfect. No cracks or anything. They sure did a nice job hiding it too," Tristan said. "Yeah, but it looks like there use to be marking on the wall. Must have gotten worn away from age," Joey said. "Let's just keep going, and be on your guard. There may be some vampires down here," Seto said. And they continued on down the tunnel.  
  
Yugi now had 1600 life points and Trish had 1500. "Your Ansatsu is strong, but my Dark Magician is stronger," Yugi said as he laid down his favorite card. Trish now had 800 life points left. "Whoa, your good, but I've got a trick up my sleeve. First I'll lay down the Magician's Assistant," Trish said. She laid down a card that had a young girl in a purple outfit and blond hair next to her Flower Wolf card. She had a staff identical to the Dark Magician. "I've never seen that card, but why would you play one that only had 2300 attack points?" Yugi asked. "Because when a spellcaster type monster is on the field, her attack points raise up to 2500. Now I'll also play this card face down," Trish said as she laid a card face down. "And that's not all, I'll also play the card Red Medicine, which increases my life points by 500 points," Trish said as her life points were increased to 1300. "And since I can't attack you, I'll switch my Flower Wolf to defensive mode," Trish said as she turned her card sideways. "Alright then. I attack your Flower Wolf with Dark Magician," Yugi said. I don't think so, Yugi. My face down card was the trap card Waboku, which decreases your attack to 0 for this turn. Now it's my turn, and I play the card Yami, which increases my Assistant's attack by 200 points making it stronger than your Dark Magician. Now, I attack your Dark Magician with my Assistant and you loose 300 life points," Trish said. "Wow, you're good," Yugi said as his life points were reduced to 1300.  
  
Yugi was about to play his turn when they heard something coming down the tunnel. Trish dropped her cards, and she, Tori, and Shuranda took cover behind one of the statues. Yugi placed his cards down and stood up. He could see a faint glow from what looked like a torch. Soon, Yugi could see that they were hid friends. "Guys, hey," Yugi said as he ran up to them. "Yugi, thank Ra you're alright," Yami said as he hugged his light. Yami then noticed the duel monsters game. "Yugi, who were you playing with?" Yami asked. "Who ever it was sure has a good deck. Look at these cards," Tristan said. "Yeah, there a Magicians Assistant, Flower Wolf, and a Yami," Bakura said. "Yugi, who were you playing with?" Yami repeated. "It was my friend Trish. She's a-" Yugi stopped knowing that they would kill his friends if he told them. "She's a what, Yugi?" Seto asked. Yugi lowered his head: "A vampire."  
  
"What!? Search the room. Find them," Seto yelled. "No, don't!" Yugi yelled. It was no use. Yami and the others were already searching the room. That's when Yami Bakura heard something: "Hush! Don't move!" Everyone in the room fell silent and held still. Now they could here it too. It sounded like sniffling. Yugi sucked in air and held it as he watched Yami Bakura move slowly over to the statue. Yami Bakura moved over towards the noise and readied his gun. He leapt behind the statue and pointed his gun at the now screaming girls. "How many?" Yami asked. "Three girls," Yami Bakura said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill them," Seto said. But before Yami Bakura could shoot the silver loaded gun at Trish, Yugi jumped in front of the bullet. Trish used her speed and threw herself and Yugi to the ground, letting the bullet hit the wall.  
  
"Damn bloodsucker," Yami Bakura yelled as he reloaded his gun. "Wait!" Yami waked over to the girl, who was now backing away: "Why did you save him?" "Because he-he's my-my friend," Trish answered. "How can that be when vampires have no heart?" Yami Bakura asked. "We're not like other vampires," Tori yelled, somehow finding some courage. "She's right, we protect humans, not kill them," Shuranda added. "Yami, do you remember all those reports of dead animals with the strange bites?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. "They have been living off of them instead of humans. All they want is to humans again. They are still somewhat humans despite their outer appearance," Yugi explained. "How do you know they won't want to kill us?" Joey asked. "Well, I'm still alive. And besides, Trish is the one who saved me," Yugi said. Yami turned his cold eyes on Trish: "You saved him?" Trish nodded. "Alright then. We can trust you for now, but if you try to kill any of us, I'll kill you," Yami warned.  
  
"Now maybe you can explain what this place is," Seto said. "This place is the resting place for the queen of the Dragon clan and her friends. The Dragon clan is a group of vampires who wish to be human and are protecting those who still are human," Trish explained. "So these other coffins, are they your friends inside of them?" Joey asked. "Yes, and behind those gold doors are the queen and her high priestess," Trish said. "Well, looks like we've got our hands full, doesn't it?" Joey said. "Yep, we sure do," Yugi replied. *And I've got a new friend.*  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review. 


	6. Meet the Boss

Ok, so now the guys know about Trish and the others and Yugi's made a new friend. Now the question is, how long will this trust last?  
  
Chapter 5 Meet the Boss  
  
Yami took out his cell phone and punched in a familiar number. It rang twice before someone picked up the phone. "Yami, is that you?" "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Kazuri, but we have a situation," Yami said. "And what situation is that?" Mr. Kazuri asked. "We have three young vampires, but they're not like other vampires," Yami said. "What do you mean by that? All vampires are the same," Mr. Kazuri said. "Well, these ones are different, they don't feed off of human blood," Yami said. "What!? Put up the holographic communication device," Mr. Kazuri demanded.  
  
Yami hung up the phone and pulled out a small, round device and placed it in the center of the room. A holographic image of an old man in a blue suit appeared. "So, where are these so called different vampires?" the figure asked. Yami pointed over to Trish and the others, who were fascinated by the device. (A/N: Remember, they're vampires so they don't get to see a lot of the world. Not to mention the fact that they've been asleep for 10 years.) The figure turned around and looked at them. "Good day to you. I am Seth Kazuri, the hunters' boss. Tell me, do you feed off of human blood?" Mr. Kazuri asked. Trish and the others shook their heads. "Then may I ask what you use to survive?" Mr. Kazuri said. "We feed off of animal blood. We find stray cats and dogs, but we never take a cat or a dog that belongs to someone," Trish said. "Interesting. Yami, keep an eye on these girls and any other vampires that are just like them. They could come in handy sometime," Mr. Kazuri said before the holographic image disappeared.  
  
"So, how do we wake up your friends here?" Tristan said. Before anyone could reply, they heard a faint chant in the tunnel. Trish, Shuranda, and Tori pushed the others behind the statues before hiding behind one as well. Several vampires dressed in golden robes came in the room one by one. They circled the coffins and were chanting something. The moon was soon shining through the hole on the wall. One vampire took a mirror and bounced the moonlight onto one of the coffins. It hit a small spot at the top until it began to glow. The vampire then shifted the light to the next one and the last one until all three had a glowing spot on it. The vampires stepped back as the covers of the coffins began to slide open. The guys watched as three more girls came out of the coffins. The first one was tall and had long white hair that hung in her blue eyes slightly. The next one seemed to be the youngest. She had bright red hair and blue eyes the color of the first one's. The last one had white hair that reached the middle of her back and was somewhat spiked. None of them looked older than 13.  
  
"Welcome back. I trust you slept well," one of the vampires said. "Yeah, whatever," said the tall, white-haired one. "Shundrika, be nice once in your lifetime," the other white haired one said. "I will when I please to, Cassy," the one named Shundrika said. The one called Cassy looked down at the youngest one. "What are we going to do with your sister, Ashley?" Cassy asked. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I just want my other clothes," Shundrika said. Three vampires walked up to them and handed them their clothes. Shundrika now wore a pair of skin-tight jeans and a loose black tank top. Cassy wore what looked like a pair of tan pants and a loose shirt with a hood on it that was tan as well. Ashley wore a one-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She also took out a hair tie and put her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
When the other vampires left, Shundrika looked at all of the statues. "Come on out. You can't hide from me. I can smell you and those humans," Shundrika said. Trish, Tori, and Shuranda came out, followed by the guys. Ashley ran up to Trish and hugged her. "Nice to see you too," Trish said. After Ashley let go of her, Trish introduced the guys. "Shundrika, Cassy, Ashley, these are the vampire hunters that have been keeping the vampires under control more or less. The only one I know of right now is Yugi," Trish said. "Oh, I forgot. This is Yami, Seto, his brother Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Bakura A.K.A. Ryou, and Yami Bakura," Yugi said as he pointed each one of them out. Trish and the others nodded.  
  
"Hey, look, we should be heading out. We still have a job to do," Joey said. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys," Yugi said. "Wait, Yugi. I have something for you," Trish said as she pulled out a golden dagger that had a dragon head for the handle and a jeweled sheath. She handed it to Yugi. "When the eyes of this dagger glows red, it means that a vampire that is not a dragon clan vampire is near, but if it glows blue, that means a dragon clan vampire is near," Trish said. "Thank you my friend," Yugi said as he took the dagger. They girls watched as they left. They then talked for a little while before heading to their coffins for the day.  
  
"So, Yugi, you like Trish?" Joey said. "I don't know what you mean," Yugi said. "I mean you really like her. As in mushy mushy kind of thing," Joey teased. "Lay off Joey," Mokuba said. "What I'm just saying that I think he likes her," Joey said. "Oh, yeah, like I didn't catch you drooling over Tori," Tristan said. "I was not," Joey snapped. "Come on you guys, let's head back home," Yugi said. They then headed for home as the sun began to rise.  
  
  
  
Yay, another chapter finished. I'm on a roll now. I've done one chapter for each of my stories in one day. That's so cool. Anyway please R&R. 


	7. Shundrika's Missing

Ok, another chapter up. Last time, three other vampires were awakened and were also part of the Dragon Clan. Trish gave to Yugi a dragon dagger. Now, we get to see what happens to Yugi and the others now that they know about the Dagon Clan's location.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Shundrika's Missing  
  
  
  
Night had once again fallen. Yugi and the others were on their way to another part of the city. The group had split up. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Yami Bakura went on way while Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan went another. "Do you think we'll ever be able to help the girls, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I'm not sure Yugi, but we will try to. For now, let's try to clean out this part of the city," Yami said. Yugi nodded and continued to walk. Then, Yugi's dagger, which he had attached to his belt, began to glow red in the eyes. It had become very useful in finding the vampires. Yugi took the dagger and held it up to an old house. The glowing dimmed slightly, but when he held it to another house on the other side of the street, the eyes glowed brighter. "I'll take this one," Yugi said as he walked inside. Yami and the others waited outside. They heard a cry before they heard a gunshot. Yugi came out with his gun over his shoulder. "Just a stupid vampire. Let's go," Yugi said. The others nodded before following him.  
  
"Man, how many more of these guys do we have to kill?" Joey whined. "As many as we can. Now quit your bellyaching," Seto said. "Oh, Mr. Tough Guy. Maybe you should quit vampire hunting and go back to your company," Joey said. "Maybe you should go back to the doghouse," Seto said. "What did you say?" Joey yelled. "Come on guys, let's stop fighting. It won't do us any good," Mokuba said. Joey calmed down while Seto kept walking. Mokuba sighed and followed his brother. "One day I'm going to kill that guy," Joey said. "I wouldn't count on it. You'll just end up with your face in the mud," Tristan said. "Yeah right," Joey said as they followed Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"You've failed me once again, Karl." "For give me my lady, but the Dragon Clan interfered with the plan." A vampire was knelt down in front of female vampire. The girl sat on a throne with two other vampires at her side. Her face was covered by the shadows. "Find out where the Dragon Clan hides. They will not interfere with my plans again." "Yes, my lady," Karl said before disappearing in the shadows. "The Dragon Clan will pay, and I'll kill the queen before she can be awakened," the girl said.  
  
"Shundrika, where are you? Shundrika, come on," Trish yelled as she walked through the halls of the hideout. Shundrika had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Trish played with the necklace she wore around her neck. It was just a golden chain, but it had a crystal star on the end of it whose points shot out in every direction. "Damn it all. Where could she be? Shundrika!" Trish called. Her voice echoed off the walls of the empty halls. "Oh, I'll never find her," Trish said as she headed back. "Did you find her?" Ashley asked Trish when she came back. Trish shook her head. "Oh, why did she run off like that?" Ashley asked. "I don't know. I really don't know," Trish said. 'You don't think she's go outside, do you?" Tori said. "Knowing her, I wouldn't put it past her. Where's Cassy?" Trish asked. Shuranda pointed over to Cassy's coffin. There was Cassy, looking through it. "Cassy, what are you looking for?" Ashley asked. "My arm band. I can't find it," Cassy said. "It this it?" Ashley asked as she picked up a golden arm band that had several small, cone shaped items hanging off of it. "Yes, that's it. Thank you," Cassy said as she clipped it on her upper arm. "Well, we'd better go and fetch Shundrika before she gets into trouble. Ashley, you stay here in case she returns," Trish said. Ashley nodded as she watched the girls leave.  
  
Trish and the group split up to cover more ground. Trish and Cassy went over to the east side of the city while Tori and Shuranda went to the west side. "Why would she take off like that and not even tell her sister where she was going?" Cassy asked. "I don't know but we have to find her," Trish said. They continued to look down Washington Street. It was a really bad neighborhood to live in, but they searched it anyway. Tori and Shuranda were looking in the park. "Man, she's just got to take off on one of the coldest nights of the year," Tori said. "Will you quit complaining and keep looking?" Shuranda said. Tori rolled her eyes and began to climb up one of the trees. "Tori, what are you doing?" Shuranda said. "Looking up here to see if I can see her," Tori said. "Why didn't you just fly up there?" Shuranda said. "Cause this way's a lot more fun," Tori said as she poked her out the top of the tree. "I don't see her. We're never going to find her," Tori said. Just as she was getting down, she noticed that the sky was getting lighter on the east side. "Oh o. Shuranda, find cover. The sun is coming up. We won't make it back in time," Tori yelled. Shuranda's eyes widened in fear, and she and Tori took off into the woods to find cover.  
  
"Where to now, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Now, we need to meet up with the others. It's almost sunrise," Yami said. They headed back to the car to wait when the dagger began to glow blue. "Yami, a Dragon Clan vampire is somewhere around here," Yugi said. "SHUNDRIKA!" Yugi and the others turned to see Trish and Cassy. "Trish, Cassy, over here," Yugi called. Trish and Cassy looked at them before running up to them. "Yugi, how are you?" Cassy said. "Great, what about you? What are you doing out here when it's almost sunup?" Yugi asked. "We're looking for Shundrika. She took off today, and we can't seem to find her. Have you seen her anywhere by any chance?" Trish asked. "Nope, not us. We can help you find her though," Yugi said. "Um.Yugi," Ryou said. Yugi looked over at Ryou, who pointed behind him. Yugi looked behind him to see the sun rising.  
  
Yugi turned to see Trish and Cassy's skin giving off a little bit of smoke. Yami grabbed Trish while Yami Bakura took Cassy, and they all ran to the car. They put them in the back and covered them with a blanket. Just as they were about to take off, Seto and the others were running up to them. "What's going on?" Seto asked. "Trish and Cassy are here. We have to get them to a safe place before they die," Yugi said. Joey quickly got in the car while Tristan, Mokuba, and Seto got in the other car and raced back to the apartment. Above, completely cover with clothing, stood Karl. "I'll get you this time, Trish." 


	8. The Search

Yay! Another chapter up. Thank god. Ok, so, Trish and Cassy are safe, Ashley is still at the hideout, Shundrika has disappeared, and Tori and Shuranda are in big trouble. If the guys don't find them soon, they'll be burned extra crispy. Let's find out what happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 The Search  
  
Yami raced as fast as he could back to the apartment. Joey kept the blanket over Cassy and Trish as best he could. Seto wasn't far behind them. If he went any faster, he would've rear-ended Yami. Yami pulled into the parking lot. Yugi ran up to the apartment and grabbed another blanket. He came back and put it around Trish while Yami wrapped the other one around Cassy. Yami picked Cassy up, and Joey took Trish. They followed Yugi into the apartment, while he rushed into one of the spare bedrooms and shut the shades. Yami and Joey put Trish and Cassy onto the beds. They fell asleep on contact with the beds. The guys left the room shutting the door behind them. "Are they alright?" Ryou asked. "They're fine, but they should know better than that. I mean why were they out this early?" Yami said. "If they were out then could the others be out too?" Mokuba said.  
  
They heard a noise and saw Trish at the bedroom door. She was half asleep. They rushed over to Trish and shook her lightly. Trish blinked open her sleepy eyes halfway open and looked at Yami. "Trish, are the others outside too?" Yami asked. Trish nodded. "Trish, where are they?" Yugi asked. "They're on the west side of the city looking for Shundrika," Trish said. "Ok, Trish, go back to sleep and we'll get them," Yami said. Yami picked Trish up and put her back in bed. Yami and Yugi rushed out of the room. "Yugi, you stay here with Ryou and set up another two rooms. The rest of us are going out to get the others. They're on the west side of the city," Yami said. Yugi and Ryou went to set up the rooms while the others grabbed their coats and hopping into the cars and driving off. They stopped at the nearby bank and got out. "Split up and search the area. We have to find them,' Yami said. They all went in different directions looking for the girls.  
  
Meanwhile, Tori and Shuranda were still stuck in the cave. "Shuranda, what are we going to do? We can't stay here. When the sun goes down, it'll hit us," Tori said. "I don't know. For now all we can do is keep out of the sunlight's reach and pray that someone will save us," Shuranda said. Tori nodded and then noticed that Shuranda's eyes were beginning to close. "Shuranda, don't fall asleep on my now!" Tori yelled. Shuranda blinked a couple of times to wake up: "Sorry, Tori, but I can't stay awake much longer." "I know but try to. You can't fall asleep now," Tori said as she rubbed her eyes. She too was very tired. She moved back a little as the sunlight got closer.  
  
"Damn it! Where could they be? There's only so many places they could be," Joey said. "Let's keep searching and pray that we aren't too late," Tristan said. "Right, let's pray," Joey said. They continued to search through the alleys. They checked sewers, alleys, even dark corners, but there was no sign of them. "I'm starting to worry," Mokuba said. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Seto said.  
  
"I wander if they'd found them yet," Yugi said. "I hope they did. I'm starting to get worried," Ryou said. Yugi looked at the clock; it read 8:00. "They've been gone for about an hour now," Yugi said. "I'm about to go insane. Where do you think Shundrika went anyhow?" Ryou asked. "I don't know, but where ever she is, it had best have a good excuse," Yugi said. "Why do you say that, Yugi?" Yugi looked over at Ryou: "Cause if she doesn't, Trish'll kick her ass."  
  
"When the fuck are we going to find them, Tristan" Joey whined. "Don't ask me. I'm not a fortune teller," Tristan said. "The only place I can think of to look would be the park," Joey said. "Well, we'd better head there quickly: it's already 9:00," Tristan said as he looked at his watch. "Right," Joey said before he headed off to the park.  
  
"Tori, we can't stay awake any longer. You know that," Shuranda said as she blinked for the thousandth time that day. "I know, but we have to tr-" Tori trailed off as she soon fell asleep. "Tori!? Tori! Damn it!" Shuranda said as she tried to wake her friend up in vain. She soon gave up and laid her head back. "I guess this is it. See you later, Tori." Shuranda closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep as the sunlight drew closer by the minuet.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's that chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas so please help me. I need some ideas about when Yami and the others find Tori and Shuranda. If you've got ANY ideas, please send them to me. Either post them on the review board or send them to me at Duo223@aol.com. Thanks! 


	9. Found

Haven't updated this story in a while. Well, here's another chapter. This story is really beginning to suck. If you guys have any ideas, please send them to me.  
  
Chapter 8 Found  
  
  
  
"Seto, where could they be?" Mokuba asked his big brother. "I'm not sure, but we have to find them," Seto said. "Maybe they went back to the hideout," Mokuba said. "Maybe," Set said. "I'll go and see," Mokuba said as he ran off to the hideout. "Mokuba, wait!" Seto yelled as he chased after his little brother.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Joey asked. "Nothing," Tristan said. "Man, where could they be?" Joey said. "Let's try over there," Tristan said. Joey looked at the area that Tristan had suggested. It was surrounded by several large trees and had a huge stone on the far end. "Yeah, we'd better. They could be there," Joey said. Joey took off followed by Tristan to check out the area.  
  
Mokuba arrived at the hideout at around noon with his brother chasing him. "Mokuba, when I say stop, that means stop," Seto said as he caught his breath. "Sorry big brother," Mokuba said as he went inside. Seto followed him, but both Kaiba brothers stopped in their tracks. What they saw was the once clean room a total disaster. Trash was thrown everywhere and the hole was forced open. Mokuba and Seto looked at each other before pulling out their guns and jumping down the hole.  
  
Yami picked up his cell phone as it continued to ring. "Hello?" "Yami, have you found them yet?" "No, we haven't, Yugi, but we're still looking. How are Trish and Cassy?" "They're still sleeping. Let's hope you find them." "Yeah, let's hope." Yami said.  
  
Tristan and Joey searched every tree, but couldn't find any sign of them. "Man, finding these girls is like finding a needle in a haystack," Joey said. "Yeah, a really small needle in a really big haystack," Tristan said. "Hey, Tristan, is it just me or does that boulder look like it was cut in half," Joey said. "Yeah, I didn't notice it till now. Let's check it out," Tristan said as he began to walk over to the boulder. Joey followed him there: "Do you think they'd go there?" "Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to look," Tristan said as he came around the boulder. He noticed that the boulder was cut inside to form a small cave. He knelt down a peered inside. "Hey, Joey, you won't believe what I found." Joey ran over to him: "What is it?" Tristan came out with something in his coat and put his back to the sun. "Look who I found," Tristan said as he opened his coat to show Shuranda. "Whoa, she was hiding in there?" Joey said. "Yeah, and Tori is inside," Tristan said. Joey got out his cell phone and dialed a number before going inside the cave.  
  
Bakura picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" "Bakura, you won't believe this. We found them," Joey said. Bakura looked at Yami: "Joey and Tristan found them." "Where are they?" Yami asked. "Where are you Joey?" Bakura asked. "We're at the West Side Park," Joey said. "Ok, we'll be there with the car," Bakura said before hanging up and heading for the car with Yami.  
  
Joey hung up his cell phone and scooped up Tori and placing her in his coat. "They said they'd be here soon," Joey said. "Good, now they won't burn to a crisp," Tristan said.  
  
"What do you think happened here, big brother?" Mokuba asked. "I'm not sure, but keep your guard up," Seto said. They traveled farther down into the tunnel. The deeper they went, the more trashed the place looked. Finally, they reached the end, but the room was destroyed. The statues that once stood tall and proud were knocked over and in pieces. The golden door had scrapes across them, which could have been caused by someone trying to force them open. The coffins were destroyed and some of the gems on the wall paintings were missing. "Oh no, someone was here," Mokuba said. "Yeah, what's that sound?" Seto said. They listen for a while. They could hear a faint cry for help. They followed the sound to the far side of the room until they reached a small carving. It had an Egyptian on each side of hieroglyphics. Seto found a small handhold and pulled the stone out. It came out quit easily and fell to the ground. Ashley came crawling out of the hole. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" Mokuba said. "Some vampires came here and took Shundrika. Shundrika put me in here to hide me," Ashley said.  
  
  
  
Who are these vampires? And what do they want with Shundrika? Find out on the next chapter of Hunter's Clan. 


	10. Caught

I haven't updated this story for a little while so I will not that way my friend won't strangle me to death. Anyway, on the last chapter, Mokuba and Seto found Ashley in a hidden compartment. Ashley tells them that someone had come and taken Shundrika away. Now we get to find out what had happened there.  
  
Chapter 9 Caught  
  
"You said some vampires took Shundrika?" Seto asked. Ashley nodded. "Tell us what happened," Mokuba said. "Well, I was waiting here for Shundrika when I heard something coming down the hall," Ashley began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback  
  
Ashley was sitting on one of the coffins. She looked up as a sound of footsteps came from the hall. A form appeared and walked into the candlelight. "Shundrika!" Ashley yelled as she ran up to her big sister. Shundrika hugged her little sister. "Hey you. You ok?" "I'm fine big sister. Where did you go?" Ashley asked. "I went to Ray's," Shundrika said. "Well, the others are out looking for you. They should be back soon," Ashley said. "Alright, they'd better hurry cause-" Shundrika cut off her sentence when she heard someone coming down the hall. She grabbed Ashley and pulled out a stone in the wall reveling a secret room. She put Ashley inside. "Listen to me. You need to stay here and keep quiet," Shundrika said as she placed something in Ashley's hands and replaced the stone. Ashley stayed there and listened as Shundrika yelled. "How did you find us?" Shundrika yelled. "It was easy when you don't keep your guard up like us. But then again, your kind doesn't know how," someone said. "You forget, you're a vampire too," Shundrika yelled. Ashley then heard what sounded like a fight. From the sounds that she could pick up, she could tell that Shundrika was outnumbered. Ashley whimpered as she heard dragging but remained where she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback  
  
"And then I heard you two coming," Ashley said. "Who is Ray?" Seto asked. "Ray is a man that's been helping us through our problem. He tried to stop our transformation, but he couldn't. So, to make it up to us, he helps us whenever we need it," Ashley said. "What was it that Shundrika gave to you?" Mokuba asked. Ashley took out a leather pouch and opened it to show several tubes filled with what looked like blood. "Ray collects blood to give to us. The blood contains a special cerium that suppresses our need for blood," Ashley explained. "Well, we'd best take you with us. But tell me, what's really behind those doors," Seto said. "Mostly gold and silver. There are the bodies of the queen and her high priestess but that's all. I think the vampires were after the magical items," Ashley said. "Are they in there?" Seto asked. "No, no one knows where they are," Ashley said. "Well, let's get back. I'm ready for some sleep," Mokuba said. Seto nodded and put Ashley in his coat and walked out to his car with Mokuba following.  
  
"Man, why do you think Shundrika left?" Joey asked as he sat down on the couch. "I'm not sure. At least the girls are safe," Tristan said. "All but two," Yugi said. "Two? I thought there was only one missing!" Joey yelled. "You forget. Shundrika's little sister, Ashley," Ryou said. "Oh yeah. Ashley," Tristan said. "Man, so where do you think Ashley is?" Joey asked. "Right here." All eyes turned to the door where Seto stood carrying Ashley. "Is she alright?" Yugi asked. "She's fine. She just needs to sleep," Seto said as he took her into an empty room and laid her on one of the beds. "Shundrika's been kidnapped," Mokuba said. "What? But how?" Joey said. "It seems that someone has a grudge against them. Some vampires took her and left the place a complete mess," Seto said. "We gotta find her," Joey said as he stood up. "But how? She could be anywhere," Tristan said. "We'll find them when the girls wake up. We could really use their help right now," Yugi said. "I guess you're right," Joey said as he sat back down.  
  
Inside the basement of a well-guarded building hung a girl with white hair and blue eyes. Shundrika. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises, and her once white hair was now stained red with blood. Her lips were split and her face was bruised. "So, are you going to tell us how to open the doors?" the leader of the Black River clan said. She stood in the shadows as her servants began to whip Shundrika. "Like I'd ever tell a bitch like you," Shundrika said. "We'll see about that," the leader yelled. The vampires continued to beat Shundrika throughout the night.  
  
  
  
So the Black River clan is after two magical items and is trying to beat the information out of Shundrika. What are these magical items and who has them? Find out in the next chapter of Hunters clan. 


	11. Meet the New Vampire

Ok, I haven't updated this story in a while but I'm gonna add Marick and Malick in. I'm have absolutely no idea which is the yami and which is the light so oh well. In this one I'm gonna say Marick is the light because Marick's sister calls him by that name and not by Malick. Don't like it? Oh well. Anyhoo, here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tori woke up to a dark room and a comfortable bed. She slowly sat up and looked around. "Where am I? And why am I not dead? The sun should've killed me," she said to no one. She looked around the small room and saw Shuranda lying on the bed next to hers. She quickly jumped down from her bed and over to Shuranda shaking her. "Shuranda, wake up. Wake up." Shuranda opens her eyes and looked at Tori.  
  
"Are we dead yet?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, not yet anyways," Tori said. Shuranda slowly get up and looked around the room.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's go find out," Tori said as she opened the door only to bump into Tristan.  
  
"I see you two girls are awake," Tristan said with a smile.  
  
"Did you find us?" Shuranda asked.  
  
"Sure did. Both me and Joey found you. That was a pretty good hiding spot though," Tristan said as he picked Tori up and then put his arm around Shuranda's waist and lifting the laughing girl up under his arm. "Time to go. The others are waiting," Tristan said.  
  
Tori and Shuranda laughed as Tristan carried them into the living room. Yugi looked up at them and laughed as Tristan threw them down onto the couch.  
  
"You two hungry?" Seto asked. Tori and Shuranda both looked at each other and nodded to Seto.  
  
"Here, Ashley brought these back for you guys," Yugi said as he handed them the liquid Shundrika had given her little sister. Tori and Shuranda took it and drank it. Their eyes, which were slightly dull before, lit up brightly. Their hunger disappeared.  
  
"Where is Trish?" Tori asked as she looked around.  
  
"And Cass and Shundrika?" Shuranda asked as well.  
  
"Trish, Cass, and Ashley are here, but Shundrika is still missing," Seto explained.  
  
Tori and Shuranda's eyes bugged out. "What!?"  
  
Yugi looked at the ground and nodes. Tori sat back against the couch while Shuranda looked worried.  
  
"We're still trying to find her though," Joey said as he leaned on the back of the couch.  
  
"Take us back to the hideout."  
  
All eyes turned to the door where Trish and Cass stood.  
  
"We can't take you back there. What if they go back and try and get those doors open?" Yugi said as he stood up.  
  
"Then we'll fight them. We have to protect our home," Cass simply said.  
  
"But first, we have to go and see someone," Trish added. "Someone who can help."  
  
"We have someone who will also help, actually, two people. Yami and Bakura went to go and pick them up a while ago," Ryou said.  
  
Trish nodded. She then sat down on the floor with Cass in front of Tori and Shuranda. Yugi sat back down as well.  
  
Soon after, Yami and Bakura walked in followed by two men who looked alike with blonde, almost white, hair and violet eyes. By their smell, Trish could tell they were Egyptian. They were both dressed in jeans that fit them nicely and loose shirts.  
  
"This is Marick and Malick. They're both hunters, but we explained your situation to them, so you shouldn't have a problem with them," Yami explained. Trish nodded her content.  
  
"We'll help you since it means we get to kill more of those blood suckers," Malick said. Tori and Shuranda winced at the name.  
  
"Malick! Sorry about that," Ryou apologized, slightly glaring at Malick. Bakura hit Malick upside the head making Tori laugh. Malick rubbed the back of his head grumbling. Marick shook his head.  
  
"Who is this friend of yours?" Yugi asked as Yami, Bakura, Marick and Malick all sat down.  
  
"Her name is Isis, like the goddess in ancient Egypt. She's a vampire like us, but she was turned into one much later after us. We got word that she had been turned into one a few hours before we went out to find Shundrika. She can, however, be a little cold towards humans," Trish explained.  
  
"Well, we have enough time before the sun comes up. Let's go and get her," Malick suggested.  
  
Trish looked at Marick and Malick. "You will have to go alone. She'll get suspicious if you take one of us. Believe me, the last person who did that got his head placed on a silver platter, literally."  
  
Marick and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Who the hell is this girl!?" Joey almost yelled.  
  
"Someone who can help a lot," Tori said.  
  
Malick sighed. "Well, then let's go and try to get this girl and make it out of there in one piece."  
  
Trish shook her head. "Only you two."  
  
Marick and Malick blinked before looking at each other and back at Trish. "Why?"  
  
"You smell more like her home country than any other person here," Cass explained.  
  
Malick raised his eyebrows. "O. . . .K then. We'll get her. Any other suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah, one," Tori said.  
  
"What?" Marick asked.  
  
"Don't. Piss. Her. Off!" all four girls said in union.  
  
Marick and Malick both blinked. Trish merely shrugged.  
  
Soon, Marick and Malick were standing in front of an old abandoned building on the other side of the city. The place used to be an old store, but the Black Snake group had whipped the place clean. The windows had been boarded, and those that could be seen were broken. The door, however, didn't seem that old. Its paint was pealing off and it looked about ready to fall apart, but the hinges holding the door to the building were brand new. Marick and Malick looked at each other before stepping inside the old building. It was dark, and they couldn't see very well. They moved around cautiously as Trish had instructed before they left.  
  
"See anyone?" Marick asked.  
  
"Not yet," Malick replied as he continued to look around.  
  
"What is it you want?" a voice boomed out from the darkness.  
  
Marick and Malick looked around, but they still couldn't see anything or anyone.  
  
"We've come to see Isis," Marick called back.  
  
"State your business with her."  
  
"We need her to help us. It's concerning Trish of the Red Dragon clan," Malick replied, still looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Um . . . . Malick." Malick turned to see Marick with a gun to his head.  
  
Neither Marick nor Malick could see who it was since the person hid itself under a baseball cap, which cast a shadow over the face.  
  
"What business do you have with Trish?" the voice called out again.  
  
"We're helping her and her friends to retrieve Shundrika, who is currently being held by the Black Snake clan," Marick explained, not moving for fear of being killed on the spot.  
  
"Trish told us to come here to seek help from Isis," Malick added, not taking his eyes off the gun holder.  
  
The gun holder lowered the weapon and stood looking up into the darkness. "It's alright, Carmen. I'll handle it from this," the person said in a feminine voice.  
  
A young woman walked out of the darkness and bowed slightly to the person. "Yes, Lady Isis." She then turned and walked away.  
  
The gun holder turned to the confused men and took off the cap showing blonde hair much like theirs that reached to the center of her back. Her bangs were wild and hung slightly in her red eyes.  
  
"I am Isis," the girl said. "I pretend to be the guard as protection. Carmen pretends to be another guard. Now, tell me of Shundrika."  
  
As Isis led them farther into the building and lit the candles, Marick and Malick explained how they were helping Trish and the others. Isis listened carefully. As they explained, Marick and Malick were able to get a good look at her. She was very pale, but her eyes were bright, not dull and lifeless like the other vampires they had hunted n the past. Small fangs could be seen every so often when her lips moved.  
  
'So, they're after the two items that belong to the queen and her friend? I bet anyone ten to one that after they get those two items, they'll be after the last one," Isis said as she got up and went over to a cabinet.  
  
"Other one?" Marick asked, Trish had failed to inform them that there was yet another item.  
  
Isis nodded. "There was yet another personal friend of the queen's. She's the one who helped the queen escape," Isis explained.  
  
Marick and Malick looked slightly confused. Isis laughed a bit. "You will see in due time. For now though, we must get Shundrika back. We'll have to go to the Black Snake clan's hideout to do it."  
  
"You know where it is!?" Marick asked. They had been searching for vampire hideouts for a long time and had only found the Red Dragon's hideout and that was by luck.  
  
"Yes, and I know where several other hideouts are located. I've been keeping tabs on them for a while, just in case they try anything," Isis said as she opened the cabinet and pulled out several guns as well as silver bullets and garlic spray.  
  
"Whoa. Are you sure you'll need all that?" Marick asked as he looked at all the weapons.  
  
"If we're going to get Shundrika back, then yes," Isis said as she began to put on a belt and attach different guns and garlic spray refills as well as a bunch of silver steaks and bullets.  
  
"Now I see why Trish said not to piss her off," Marick said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Malick replied as he too sweatdropped. This was going to be an interesting fight. 


	12. New Item

Ok, so it's been a while since I've updated. I'm still trying to figure out what to do now that everything's gone and then we had the whole computer problem where our internet wouldn't let us online. Oh well. I'm bakc now and ready to start with the next chapter. This one'll have a little bit more twist to it.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Marick and Malick both loaded the weapons from Isis into the back of the car. Isis had gone back inside for get something.  
  
"Never knew anyone could have this many weapons in one place," Marick said as he loaded the last of them into the car and shut the trunk.  
  
"No kidding. What do you think she went back inside to get?" Malick asked. Marick just shrugged. That's when Isis came out with a blanket over one shoulder and a long object wrapped in cloth in her hand. "What is that?"  
  
Isis went to answer when she noticed the sun coming up slowly over the horizon. Marick grabbed her and threw her into the back seat of the car. She quickly set the object down and covered herself with the blanket. Marick and Malick quickly got into the car and drove off. Malick looked into the rearview mirror at Isis. She lay unmoving with the blanket protecting her. Malick glanced at Marick before looking back at the road.  
  
Yugi went over to the window as the sun began to rise and pulled the shades down. They had gotten a call from Marick saying that they had picked Isis up and were on their way back. Yami places blankets over the sleeping girls. Shuranda and Tori had both fallen asleep on the couch while Trish and Cass were propped up against the couch on the floor. Yami laid the last blanket over Trish and then paused once he noticed something around her neck. He frowned slightly as he took a hold of the leather strap and gently lifted it from Trish's shirt.  
  
He didn't get very far before a strong hand clamped over his. The hand looked to be Trish's, but it seemed stronger and slightly bigger. Yami looked up and looked into the eyes of Trish. No, not Trish, someone else. Trish's eyes were kinda and soft, but these eyes were cold and determined. He also noticed that the legs were longer and arms were stronger. Her hair held a certain tone that made is different from Trish's. Yami could sense the power around this person was stronger than Trish. This was a completely different person, one that could easily outmatch him. The hand loosed and dropped to the floor as the person fell into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Yami blinked slightly before lifting the object up again. on the bottom of the leather strap hung a crystal star. When counted, it had about sixteen points. Yami blinked at the crystal star before letting it drop down around the slim neck again. He then stood again and looked down at her. She was Trish again. Yami's frown deepened.  
  
"They're back!" Yugi yelled as he ran out of the room. Yami looked up as Marick and Malick came in. Marick held the long object while Malick carried the girl under the blanket. Yugi followed them in and shut the door. "Is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine," Malick replied as he set her down. "She just fell asleep." Malick took the blanket off her face and let it drop around her shoulders.  
  
"What's that?" Yami asked as he looked at the long object.  
  
"Not sure really. We didn't have time to ask before the sun came up," Marick explained.  
  
"I guess there's no harm in looking at it, right?" Yugi asked.  
  
Marick nodded and set the object down onto he table. The others watched as he removed the cloth wrapping binding the object. Underneath it lay a long golden staff. It stood about as tall as Isis, maybe a couple inches shorter. The top of the staff was created to resemble a serpent's head. What amazed them was what was embedded into the serpent's forehead. There lie the sennen eye, gleaming brightly in the light. The serpents mouth was open to reveal sharp fangs, and it's eyes were made of pure jade.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Malick asked.  
  
"Looks to be some sort of staff," Marick said.  
  
"Wait a minute." All eyes looked at Malick. "Didn't Isis say there was another item?" Malick asked.  
  
Marick blinked. "Yeah, she did. You don't think this is it, do you?"  
  
"It's a possibility," Malick said. "She did say there was another item. How could she have been so calm about it unless she knew where it was and that it was safe?"  
  
"That's a good point," Yami said as he looked down at the staff.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait till sundown to ask them," Yugi said.  
  
"It would seem so. For now, let's keep it out of sight less we loose it," Yami said.  
  
Marick nodded. "I doubt Isis would be very please, and by what we've seen so far, she is not a person to piss off."  
  
Yami blinked at him. "I don't think I want to know."  
  
"No, you don't," Malick replied. Marick stood and carefully picked up the staff as though it would break. He then walk out of the room to hide the staff for now.  
  
Seto had come over later that day. Though he was a vampire hunter, he was still the CEO of Kiaba Corporation. While he was there, he had done some background check. There was indeed more then seven items. In total, there were ten items. Three of them had been missing once the pharaoh had locked the power away.  
  
"So there are ten instead of seven?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seto nodded. "There are three more than what we originally thought. For some reason unknown to the Egyptians, they disappeared. There have been a few traces of them afterwards, but not many. One happened to be ten years ago. It disappeared when the owner disappeared, whom was never found for some reason," Seto explained.  
  
"Well, this just gets more and more interesting," Marick said. Malick nodded.  
  
"Best not tell Bakura about it. He might end up going out and trying to get the items again," Yugi said.  
  
"Wouldn't want that to happen now would we," Marick joked. Yugi laughed a bit. It felt good to laugh for a while. There had been so much tension and confusion that he was afraid that laughing might end up getting him into trouble.  
  
"Well, I suggest we all head to bed. I'm beat and we'll need our strength for tonight," Marick said. Yami nodded his agreement.  
  
"I've got to find Mokuba. Tomorrow we head out to get Shundrika back," Seto said before he stood and walked out.  
  
"Night you guys," Yugi said as he walked out and into his room. Marick and Malick both took their leave and headed for bed. Yami soon followed Yugi and went to bed as well. A pair of strong and determined eyes opened and watched the pharaoh leave before softening into kind eyes and finally closing again.  
  
What the hell is going on with Trish? And where did this new staff come from? And where are these new items? Find out next time in Hunter's Clan. 


	13. The Battle Has Begun

Ok, thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far. I am so annoyed right now thanks to my dad. He shot a deer and supposedly hit it good and then told us to go out and help him find it. It's dead cold outside and we were out there for half an hour in the cold whether and found absolutely nothin. And then, when I got back online, my friend Rita had to go. That ticked me off so bad. So now I have nothin to do but type up a new chapter. Anyway, here's the next chapter to Hunter's Clan.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The sun sank below the horizon has night began to take day's place. The stars were out shining brightly, but the moon shone brighter. Yami slowly woke from his deep slumber. He had a strange dream that left him confused.  
  
*~*~*Dream*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" Yami asked as he looked around the dark void of nothing.  
  
Slowly, he watched as the nothing soon formed into something. Walls of fine stone appeared and took shape slowly. It began to take the form of a room, hidden deep under the ground. It looked as though he was back in Egypt again. In the center of the bare room stood a chair. Not just a chair, but what looked like a throne. It was made of solid gold and was decorated with soft, black cushions. Yami watched as a form appeared slowly. It looked to take the shape of a woman. She sat upon the throne with her legs bent slightly to one side. She was covered by darkness. Beside her two other forms began to appear. Slowly, their forms began to create details. White hair and green eyes appeared on one. She was tall and dressed in an elegant dress fit for one of high status. Around her arm was a golden armband. The other girl also had white hair but was paler in skin tone. She was dressed in commoner's clothes: a pair of tan pants and a loose shirt with a hood on it. The sleeves on the shirt went down past her wrists. She held the same staff as Isis. The girl even looked like Isis, only taller and stronger. Yami looked now at the girl on the throne and blinked. It was the same girl he thought he had seen before. Her hair was down to her waist and her eyes held a look of determination in them. She was dressed in a skirt of gold that went very low on the waist and reached her ankles where a silver anklet hung. She also had gold around her chest, covering only her breasts, leaving her upper chest and stomach bare. Upon her forehead was a crown of gold. In the center of the crown, a dragon's head hung down, holding a jewel of jade in its teeth. Around her neck was the same necklace that Trish wore.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
The girl smirked and stood gracefully from her chair. She then slowly descended from the stairs and circled Yami slowly. Yami watched her carefully. She continued to slowly circle him like a shark would its prey. Her movements showed that the skirt she wore had a slit up both sides that went fairly far up, exposing all of her leg. She then smirked again only this time there was something glinting beneath her lips. A fang. She was a vampire. Yami's eyes widened a touch before the dream slowly faded.  
  
*~*~* End Dream*~*~*  
  
The dream was strange to him. He had never seen that girl other than when he had seen a glimpse of her only a few hours ago. He slowly sat up and headed for the shower. Tonight, they were headed out to find Shundrika. He had no time to worry about things like a dream, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something about that dream could help them somehow.  
  
After taking a hot shower, Yami headed for the living room where he found the girls all up and ready. They were quietly talking with Isis at the moment. Yami then walked into the kitchen to see Ryou making breakfast.  
  
Ryou looked up and smiled. "Morning."  
  
Yami nodded his response. "I see the girls are up."  
  
Ryou nodded. "They've been up since sunset. All they've been doing to far is talking."  
  
"What about?" Yami asked as he pulled down a glass.  
  
"I'm not sure at the moment, but I did hear something about the queen," Ryou responded. Yami nodded for him to continue. "Well, form what I can pick up, this queen is suppose to be from Egypt. She's over 3,000 years old, almost as old as Bakura."  
  
Yami frowned slightly. "How can that be? If she's that old then she wont be much use to us. Even if she is a vampire she still wont be much use. It'll be more like we're helping her than her helping us."  
  
"That's what I thought, but there's more. She'll be having not one but two friends who are about the same age," Ryou said.  
  
Yami's frown deepened slightly. The dream he had came to his mind for some reason. The girl in gold looked Egyptian to him.  
  
Hw snapped out of his thoughts as he hard the door open and then close. Seto walked into the kitchen. "We think we may know where Shundrika is."  
  
"No need to think you know. Isis knows," Ryou said as he placed breakfast on the table before pulling out some more of the vials that Isis had with her at the time.  
  
"How does she know?" Seto asked.  
  
"According to what I can gather, she knows the location of the Black River clan's hideout. She says that she's been keeping tabs on them and know how to get in unnoticed," Ryou explained as he brought the vials out to the girls. Cass and the others looked up at him as he handed them each a vial. Each girl accepted it gratefully.  
  
After Trish drank hers, she looked up at Ryou. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as Bakura and the others get up and ready," Ryou answered.  
  
Trish nodded and continued her conversation with the others. After a while, the others were up and ready to go. Isis's staff was returned to her before they set out. Isis led them down the road followed by the hunters. The girls surrounded the group of humans as an extra force of protection. Slowly though, many vampires began to join their group. Each one wore a red dragon somewhere on their clothes.  
  
Joey looked around at them all with wide eyes. "Are all these vampires Dragon clan?"  
  
"Yes, they have been hidden for some time now, but they know that one of their kind is in grave danger and that the queen will awaken soon, that is, if she is not already awake," Tori explained as she continued to walk next to him. Joey blinked at her. For some reason she seemed different. He never noticed how her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight nor how her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen. Her skin, though pale, was darker than most vampires he had seen. He though of how it would feel to touch her skin, but quickly disregarded the thought. He had to remind herself that she was only 11.  
  
Tori looked up at Joey and blinked. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Um, no," Joey said as he looked away. Tori blinked again and the shrugged before continuing on down the road. Tristan had caught the look that Joey had given Tori. He had been having the same problem as well. Tristan looked over at Shuranda, who walked next to her. He had known for a while that he might have fallen for this chocolate haired girl. Though she was only a child, she had the mind that surpassed the age she looked. He had to continue to remind himself that finding Shundrika was their main priority.  
  
The group continued down the street surrounded by the Dragon clan vampires. Isis led the down the streets until she topped in front of what looked like an old hotel building. The vampires that surrounded the group scattered around them and into different parts of the building, slipping in shadows, windows, and other entryways like cracks in the walls. Isis then led the small group of hunters into the building through the front door. The walls were old and cracked in many places, but the farther they went, the more descent it looked. The cracks became less and the paint began to look newer. Trish and the other girls, excluding Isis, went with the other vampires.  
  
Seto looked around as they continued down the many halls. Not one vampire could be seen anywhere. "Are you sure this is the place?"  
  
"Yes, it may not look like it now, but it will as we ascend up the stairs," Isis answered. "I hope that you are prepared, after we kill the first two vampire guards, more will come."  
  
Seto and the others nodded as they continued down the hall. They were prepared to take out the entire Black River clan. They didn't know how they were going to do it, but they were sure as hell going to try. Isis stopped by the corner and looked around. There stood two vampire guards by the stairs.  
  
Isis turned to the others. "This is it. After this, there is no turning back. The other vampires will be here as well, fighting on different floors. Are you prepared to fight?"  
  
Yami nodded as did the others. Isis nodded as well and quickly ran around the corner with the hunters following. The battle for a life had begun.  
  
Ok, so now they have finally gotten into the hideout and are on their way to save Shundrika. The battle has defiantly begun. Please review. It might get me off my lazy ass and write the next chapter. 


	14. Leader of Black River Clan

Ok, time for a new chapter. So far, they have begun to fight for the life of their friend. Let's see how this'll turn out.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The moon rose high in the sky after night took day's place once again. Another vampire lay in ash at the hunter's feet. Yami looked around the halls. Ashes of dead vampires lay everywhere on the floors of the Black River clan's hideout. Isis wasn't joking when she said that once the first two vampires fell more would come. They had taken care of the first two with ease, but their cries of death warned the others that they were there. Each time one vampire fell, two more would take its place. The number seemed to increase. Occasionally, a Dragon vampire would jump out and help to take out most of them and then jump back into the shadows. Trish and the others had not been seen though. Everyone else had been separated. Yugi stood next to Yami covered in ash.  
  
"Yami, we've got to get to the top and find Shundrika. We're not going to be able to keep this up," the lighter half said.  
  
"I know, Yugi," Yami replied. His ruby eyes scanned the area around them. Even though many vampires had fallen, it seemed too easy. The vampires they had killed fell a little too easily. He expected them to be harder to destroy. It then dawned on him. These vampires weren't strong because all the stronger ones weren't here. While they had been thinking that the leader had been here, he was actually taking his strong vampires to kill the queen. That had to be it. Why else would they be making it towards the top all too easily?  
  
"Yugi! We have to get out now! They're going to try and kill the queen!" Yami yelled. Yugi blinked and then realized what Yami was saying. Quickly, the two ran down the hall. They needed to get to the Dragon clan hideout as fast as they could.  
  
Shundrika cried out in pain as another kick hit the back of her legs, causing her to collapse on her knees. A hand gripped her hair and yanked her head back. Her wrists hurt from where the rope bit into her skin. Her clothes barely hung on her bruised and blood stained body.  
  
"In pain?" an evil, female voice said from the darkness around her. "Good. You Dragons are all the same: filthy, disgusting creatures who call themselves vampires and yet you can't even harm one human. Instead, you protect them and kill your own kind."  
  
"We don't call ourselves vampires. Vampires are soulless creatures who kill for pleasure as well as survival. You are not our kind," Shundrika snarled. She cried out again as another kick connected with her back, but the hand in her hair wouldn't allow her to fall and kept her upright on her knees.  
  
"Tell me the secret of opening the doors," the voice sneered as she was dragged in front of the golden doors of the queen.  
  
"I don't know," Shundrika said.  
  
"You do know. You've been here for ten years."  
  
"And been asleep till only days ago," Shundrika replied.  
  
"I know you can open these doors. Open them or I will kill you."  
  
Shundrika smirked. "Then do it. Kill me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Yami and Yugi both raced towards the Dragon Clan hideout. Seto and Mokuba followed closely. The others stayed behind to clear the rest of the Black River clan out.  
  
"How can you be so sure that they're there?" Seto asked.  
  
"All of the stronger vampires aren't there. They have to be at the Dragon hideout," Yami replied. Finally, the old, worn down building came into view.  
  
"There it is!" Mokuba said. They quickly made their way inside and down the underground tunnel. Their footsteps echoed in the darkness as they went farther into the tunnel. Yugi was the first to enter the tomb-like room. Yami and the others came up behind him.  
  
There, in the center of the room, lay Shundrika. A pool of dark, thick blood lay around her and stained her clothes and hair. Yugi dropped his gun in horror.  
  
"Shundrika!" Mokuba yelled as he and Seto ran over to her. Her breath was shallow and quick. Her skin was tinning and slowly turning to ash.  
  
"Shundrika," Seto said as he kneeled next to her. She didn't respond.  
  
"She'll be dead soon. No one can save that filthy creature," the voice said. Seto and the others looked around for the source.  
  
"Come out you coward!" Yugi yelled as he picked his gun back up.  
  
"Now, now, Yugi. It that any way to talk to your friend?" the voice said as a figure stepped form the shadows. She was tall and slim with medium length, brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her white fangs glinted from under her smirking lips.  
  
"Tea!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yes, Yami. I am the leader of the Black River clan. I am the Dragon Clan queen's false friend reborn again," Tea said. The smirk never left her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"After I locked her away three thousand years ago, I was caught and killed. I vowed to return to destroy her and get my revenge for her kind destroying me. Now, after so long, I finally have me chance to take that revenge and savor it with my immortality," Tea laughed.  
  
"No, you won't." All eyes turned towards the tunnel where two figures emerged: Trish and Cass.  
  
"You will not touch the queen so long as we still walk on this ground," Cass aid, her voice incredibly calm.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little pasts. Come to save your friend?" Tea smirked. "And all alone?"  
  
"Not alone," Trish said. It was then that they noticed Isis standing behind them. The golden staff gleamed in the light from the burning candles.  
  
"The missing item. I should thank you for brining it to me," Tea said.  
  
"I didn't bring it for you, fool," Isis sneered.  
  
"The I'll just have to take it by force then," Tea said, her smirk widening. "Attack now!"  
  
All at once, vampires came out of nowhere and attacked them. Yugi and Yami did their best to fight them off, but they were pinned down in no time. Yami looked over at Seto to find him and his brother in the same state. Yugi looked to see Trish and the others surrounded and held down firmly.  
  
Tea slowly made her way towards them. "Tell me how to open the doors." Trish glared while Cass lowered her head and Isis looked away, each refusing to say anything. To Yami, it seemed that they didn't even fight back. Was it because they may cause him and the others harm? Or was there another reason?  
  
"Not speaking are we? Then let's try something else," Tea said before walking over to Mokuba. "Tell me now or this human becomes one of us," she said as she grabbed him harshly by the hair.  
  
"Why don't you just try turning the knob," Trish said.  
  
"Don't play games with me!" Tea yelled.  
  
"I'm not. Look at the door," Trish said, annoyance slipping into her voice.  
  
Tea blinked at her before looking at the golden door. There, in the center of the door, was a small hole that had a handle in it. Tea walked over and took a hold of the handle, turning it. The door opened easily.  
  
Tea smirked. "Finally, I shall destroy her once and for all."  
  
Ok, there's chapter 14. So far I have up to chapter 15 done and working on chapter 16, but I won't put 15 up till I get at least three reviews for 14. Thanks for reading! 


	15. Loss Of a Friend

Ok, I finally got three reviews but couldn't get my lazy ass to type up the chapter. Now, I finally got around to it after getting four reviews. Now, here it is! Chapter 15!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The inside of the chamber was sparkling with gold, silver, and jewels of many different colors. In the center of it all lay a platform that held a sarcophagus of great beauty above the riches. Two vampires quickly ran over to it and began to remove the lid. Yami looked at Trish, expecting her to try and stop them, but she never made a move. She stood there, held between two vampires, and had her head bowed to where her eyes were shadowed. A smirk played her pale lips.  
  
Tea walked slowly over to the platform as the lid was removed. "Finally, after 3,000 years of waiting, I can take my revenge." She looked into the sarcophagus only to find nothing. "Empty!? How can it be empty!?"  
  
The sound of laughter brought all eyes towards Trish, who stood there laughing madly. "What's so funny, Trish?" Tea asked as she grabbed her by the collar, but something was wrong. Normally, Trish only stood chest high to Tea, but now she was eye level.  
  
"I am not Trish, little Tea." Tea backed up a bit. The smallest sign of fear reflected in her eyes. Trish laughed again and looked at her with blood red eyes. It was indeed not Trish. "I am Trishita, the Dragon Clan queen."  
  
"You! You're alive!?" Tea screamed.  
  
"In a way, yes. Did you really think I would leave myself there to die by your hands? No, I died long ago. Now I exist only in this," Trishita said, holding up the stared crystal. "The Millenium Crystal."  
  
"She's a yami!" Yugi yelled in shock.  
  
"Kill her! Kill her now!" Tea cried. Her vampires lunged at Trishita but were thrown back. "What!?"  
  
Between Trishita and the vampires stood another girl with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore Cass's armband. "To get to her you'll have to get through us first."  
  
"Who are you?" Tea sneered.  
  
"I am Anisa. I am the queen's high priestess," the girl said. "I live now in the Millenium band." The armband on her upper left arm gleamed slightly.  
  
"And I am Takara, the one who helped the queen." A tall girl with off-white hair came up beside Anisa. Her green eyes glared daggers at Tea. In her hand was the staff that Isis carried. "I exist now in the millenium staff."  
  
"You! You kept her alive!" Tea yelled.  
  
Takara smirked. "You got it."  
  
"You will die with her then! Kill them!"  
  
The vampires once again lunged at them. Anisa's eyes began to glow white and half the vampires suddenly turned to ash at her feet. Takara used her staff to knock the rest of them back. The vampires holding Yugi and the others dropped them and ran down the tunnel.  
  
"Come back here you fools!" Tea yelled.  
  
"Well, looks like your servants have abandoned you," Seto said as he stood back up," Seto said as he stood back up.  
  
Tea glared at him and then at Trishita, who stood there smirking. "I'll kill you yet. Don't think that I'm through with you," Tea said before running down the hall. Anisa made to follow.  
  
"Let her go." Anisa stopped and looked at Trishita. Trishita did not look back but made her way over to Shundrika. She kneeled next to the pale girl and examined her wound. Takara stood over her. Yugi held his breath, not sure if he wanted to know what would happen.  
  
Trishita sighed sadly as she looked at her friend. Shundrika's heart had been torn open. Though a vampire's heart does not beat it is needed to survive. Shundrika was dying slowly.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend. The damage is too great to heal," Trishita said.  
  
Shundrika gave a weak laugh that turned into a harsh cough. Trishita bit her lip.  
  
"There is . . . no need to be sorry. I fought to protect you as I have . . . always done in the past. You helped me . . . and I helped you, my friend," Shundrika said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Trishita nodded. "You fought bravely. You shall be remembered." Shundrika smiled slightly and nodded a bit before her eyes slowly closed. The others watched in horror as Shundrika's body turned to as. Trishita, Anisa, and Takara all bowed their heads.  
  
Tears welled in Yugi's eyes. They had failed. They couldn't save her in time. How many more friends and allies were they to loose? How many more would they have to fight to keep them safe?  
  
Trishita then stood. "We must leave. Tea will gather more followers and return. It would be best if we were not here." She then looked at Yami. Yami blinked a bit. He had seen her before. Long reddish-black hair and blood red eyes. He then realized it.  
  
"That was you! The one in the dream!" Yami said. Trishita nodded slightly.  
  
"Come, we must leave now. We will talk more later," Trishita said. There was then a bright light from the items. After it died down, Takara, Anisa, and Trishita were gone, leaving Trish, Isis, and Cass in their places.  
  
"Let us go. We have no time to properly mourn the loss of our friend," Cass said. The others nodded. As quickly as they could, they headed back up the tunnel. Yami had so many questions in his mind that needed answers, and he knew the one person who could answer them. Trishita.  
  
Once they were outside, they found Joey and the others with Tori and Shuranda.  
  
"Hey, did you find Shundrika?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami nodded slightly as regret came over him. "We found her, but . . . she's dead."  
  
"What!?" Joey yelled  
  
"What do you mean dead!?" Tristan yelled. "How!?"  
  
"Tea killed her," Yugi said. His head was bowed and eyes shadowed, but his hands were curled into tight fists.  
  
"Tea? She's alive? But I thought we got rid of her," Ryou said, his brown eyes lost in confusion.  
  
"Guess not," Joey said. The group then fell into silence.  
  
Ok, there's chapter 15. I have the most part of chapter 16 written down. I'll put it up after I get another 3 reviews. Sorry for all those who liked Shundrika!! 


	16. Trip to the Past

Ok, so I finally got my third review and I'm typing up the next chapter. My boyfriend's been dying to read it. Sorry for all you Shundrika fans! But don't worry, I have something special planned. Hehe. But enough talk for right now. Time to move on to the chapter!!  
  
/.../ Yami talking in telepathy  
  
... Trishita talking in telepathy  
  
Trip to the Past  
  
Blood red eyes watched as the sky began to turn purple, red, orange, and yellow beginning the rise of the sun god Ra that the eyes' owner longed to see again. The small amount of light slightly burned her skin, but she wanted to watch it as long as possible. She knew though, knew that she could never look at the sun again. Never see the beautiful sunrise. Not so long as she was a creature of the night.  
  
Trishita sighed before shutting the curtains as the sun began to climb over the horizon. She longed to see the light again but knew that the rays of the sun would burn her alive. She had been locked up for over 3,000 years, and even then she could not see the sun.  
  
Trish and the others lay sleeping peacefully. Seto had taken Mokuba home while the others retired to their beds. Only Yami lay awake, wandering. They had failed to save Shundrika. Ashely had been heart broken when Isis had told her. How many more friends will they have to loose? How can they help Trish and the others if they can't even protect one of them? Yami turned on his side pondering these thoughts. He sighed and sat up, unable to fall asleep. He stood and walked out into the living room.  
  
Trishita looked up as Yami walked in. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze. Thoughts ran through both their minds. Yami couldn't tell where his thoughts ended and hers began. Questions seemed to leave his mind, being replaced with the answers he sought.  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
The Dragon Queen.  
  
/What is the Dragon Clan?/  
  
A group of vampires who've longed to be humans since ancient times.  
  
/You are an Egyptian./  
  
Yes. A 3,000-year-old Egyptian like yourself.  
  
/How? What happened?/  
  
It is difficult to explain.  
  
/.../  
  
But I can show you.  
  
/How?/  
  
Like this.  
  
Unknown to Yami, as they talked, he had unconsciously moved closer to Trishita, almost like he was caught in a trance. Trishita stood still holding his gaze and placed her hands on either side of his face. Yami's body seemed to move on its own as he closed his eyes and let her take control. Trishita brought his head close and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Yami gasped slightly as the feeling of the world falling apart around him came to his mind.  
  
Yami felt like he was nothing, like he never existed. He felt like he had no body or mind. He felt like he was drifting. A voice called out to him.  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
Yami obeyed and opened his eyes, finding himself looking over Ancient Egypt on a balcony. Below him were two very large groups of people. It was night, but the chilled air didn't seem to bother them. A young woman came up beside him. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was Trishita. She looked over at the people below her, her eyes revealing her worry. She was clad in a gold clothed skirt that hung low on her hips with a slit all the way up both sides and held together with a gold chain. Gold cloth also covered her chest, to leave her arms and her stomach bare. Upon her head sat a golden crown. The crown took the form of a dragon with two claws coming down on either side of her face, framing it with beauty while at the same time holding back her long hair. The millenium bracelet hung loosely on her wrist. Yami wanted to say something, call her name, but he felt as though he had no voice.  
  
A loud cry rang out from below. The two groups charged at each other. It was then that Yami noticed they were not human. They were vampires.  
  
Yes. Even then there were vampires. This was the great battle between the Dragon Clan and the Black River Clan. It was at this time that you locked the great power away.  
  
Yami watched as the two groups clashed. Trishita watched as her people fought with the Black River Clan. Teeth bit into skin as hands tore at flesh. Cries of the dying rang out clearly into the night. Ashes of the dead lay scattered on the cold, hard ground.  
  
The battle was meaningless. It only caused more death to the already dying world. But someone else had other views.  
  
Yami's eyes continued to watch as more and more vampires fell to their own kind. Both Yami and Trishita looked up as the doors to the chamber opens. Anisa rushed in clad in dark blue robes that clung closely to her upper body but hung loosely about her legs but left her arms also bare. In her hand she held a staff of gold that was in the form of a dragon holding a red jewel between it's lower and upper jaws. A gold tiara was placed under her white bangs. The millenium band glistened upon her left upper arm.  
  
"Your highness, Black River vampires are storming the palace. We're not sure how much longer we can hold out," she said.  
  
"Try to hold them back as long as you can. If they break through, I want you to escape as quickly as possible," Trishita instructed. Anisa made to protest, but Trishita just shook her head. "I don't want you to be hurt or killed in the battle. Promise me you'll escape if they break through."  
  
Anisa looked unsure, but she reluctantly nodded. Trishita smiled slightly. "Thank you, my friend. You have been much help for me these past years. Now go, hold them off as long as you can." Anisa nodded and bowed before quickly rushing out. Yami watched as Trishita returned to the balcony to watch the battle.  
  
Anisa and the others had always been loyal to me. They were closer than friends. They were more like my family.  
  
Yami understood what she meant. His friends were closer than anything. They were his family, but it seemed as though his family was growing. More friends were coming into his life.  
  
But our lives soon changed. For they had broken through.  
  
Yami's vision blackened. He had the feeling of drifting again. Soon, he opened his eyes again to see himself flying over the sands of Egypt. Ashes lay everywhere only to be picked up and scattered farther by the wind. Yami soon overlooked a small area where two people fought. Looking closer, he found one to be Trishita, who wielded a sword. Her gown was torn and her body covered in hard-earned sweat. The other was what looked like Tea. Her clothes were that of a black, long-sleeved dress with a gold belt. She also held a sword in her hand. The moon shined down, existing as their only light.  
  
Yami watched as both girls fought for their life. Tea raised her sword bringing it down on Trishita. Trishita saw the move and quickly blocked it with her own sword.  
  
"Why do you fight so hard, Trishita?" Tea sneered as she stepped towards Trishita, bringing her sword upon her repeatedly.  
  
With each strike Trishita raised her sword to meet it. "I fight to protect the ones who wish to be human once more."  
  
Tea laughed. "To be human again? Why? Why when you can have immortality and power. Humans fear us. We can rule this world."  
  
"Immortality is a curse. We cannot bear children and must watch as ones we fall in love with whither and age as time goes on while we continue to live, never ageing or changing. We have to depend on others who are alive to live. We must feed on their blood to survive. And even worse, we must also live in darkness. We cannot see beautiful Ra again else he burn us alive," Trishita said.  
  
Yami ran these words though his head. He never realized that some of these vampires would believe themselves cursed. Though it made sense. Vampires never aged. They only got stronger. They could not produce children since they were dead. And though the moon is beautiful at night, it cannot replace the sight of the setting and rising sun god, Ra.  
  
Tea laughed even more at this. "Ra? Why worry about seeing Ra again? Power and long last beauty should be all that matters."  
  
"Well then you must certainly worry since you lack in beauty," Trishita said with a smirk.  
  
Tea blinked before growling. "You'll pay for that remark! You bitch!" she yelled before rushing towards Trishita, sword raised.  
  
Before she reached her though, Anisa came between them and shoved Tea back. "You will not lay a hand on the queen!"  
  
"Anisa!" Trishita yelled. "I told you to leave! Why have you disobeyed my order!?"  
  
Anisa looked back at her. "I will not leave you alone. I disobey your order because I'm your friend."  
  
Trishita looked at her. "She's not the only one though," a voice said. Trishita looked to see Takara. She wore a long skirt that had a slit all the way up one side and golden gauntlets on her arms. Her top also came up to just below her chest but had long sleeves that were slit all the way from the bottom hem to the shoulder. In her hand she held the millennium staff.  
  
"Takara! Why have you both not left!? I don't want you involved in this!" Trishita yelled at her two friends.  
  
"We're not leaving you Trishita. We'd gladly give our lives for you. You took us in when no one else would. We're your friends. And we wont leave you," Takara said.  
  
Trishita looked at them before slowly closing her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you, my friends."  
  
Anisa smiled, as did Takara. Tea sneered. "How thoughtful of you. Now you can die with her!" she yelled. To their surprise, Tea sheathed her sword and puts her hands out in front of her, palms facing each other. She then began to chant. Trishita and the others watched as a small ball of light began to appear in between Tea's hands. It was the size of a small pebble, but it soon began to slowly grow in size and brightness. Trishita could feel the heat from it. It nearly burned her skin.  
  
Yami watched in aw as the small ball continued to grow to the size of a basketball. Tea then slowly opened her eyes and grinning. "This is your death, Trishita."  
  
"What is that thing?" Takara asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Anisa replied. "But I don't thing it's good."  
  
"Die!" Tea yelled as she jumped up and threw the ball of light. Yami watched as it landed in the center of the small group of friends and exploded, sending streams of hot light all around and kicking up dust. Yami tried to see through it, but the dust was too thick. Then, slowly, it began to settle. He tried to see the girls, but could see anything.  
  
He then saw them. Anisa lay on the ground, a hole through her stomach and one arm missing. Her skin was slowly and, apparently, painfully starting to burn away. Takara lay a few feet away. One leg nearly severed off while a hole lay where her heart was. Her skin too was burning away. And then Trishita. She lay on the ground, a hole through her side and the side of her neck, nearly decapitated.  
  
Tea though stood standing, unharmed, laughing. She slowly walked towards Trishita and looked down on her as though she were a dog. "You see! You can't defeat me! I am more powerful than you!"  
  
Trishita laughed slightly and coughed up black blood. "You...are also...f...foolish," she said.  
  
Tea growled. "How so?"  
  
Trishita smiled slightly. "Ra begins his slow climb from the underworld now."  
  
"What!?" Tea screamed. She looked up and her eyes showed fear. Yami looked to see the sun slowly beginning to rise. Tea looked back at Trishita. "You planned this!"  
  
"If...I die...you die," Trishita said, her voice showing she had much difficulty in saying those few words.  
  
"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Tea screamed as she raised her sword, but a bright light soon came form the three millennium items. Tea shielded her eyes and screamed. "I wont let you escape me!" She then brought her sword down, stabbing Trishita through the stomach. Trishita's cry of pain rang out clearly through Egypt.  
  
Tea's cry echoed hers as the sun came up and cast its harmful rays upon her. "I will live on, Trishita! And I will take my revenge upon you and your clan!" she cried as she quickly ran to find cover, her skin slowly burning.  
  
The light from the millennium items glowed brighter before suddenly disappearing. Yami saw nothing left of Takara, Anisa, or Trishita's bodies except for the three items, Tea's bloodied sword, and the black stains upon the white sand of Egypt before his vision darkened again.  
  
Ok, so that was chapter 16. Finally. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why if Tea could nearly defeat her then, why couldn't she do it now? Well three reviews might get you that answer. So click that little button and review! 


End file.
